Rainfall
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: The aftermath of Lauren Cooper's funeral.


**Post Season 9 Signature. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.  
Final chapter to Sunrise.**

It was raining. It seemed to rain every time a body was lowered into the ground. Lauren Cooper's coffin had been obtained by the earth's ground for a final goodbye. Olivia and Lake came to the service to pay their respects and although he was on his trip at the time Lauren committed suicide, Elliot came along as a tower of strength for the both of them. It was a lonely service. Lauren had no living relatives so the only people who came to say their goodbyes were a few of her agents as well as Olivia, Elliot and Lake. Lake played a part of carrying Lauren's coffin to it's final resting place and Elliot and Olivia followed them out of the church. Olivia was still haunted by the past week events. She had flashbacks to Lauren pulling the trigger that ended her life, seeing her blood splatter on the walls of her apartment and her lifeless body slumping to the floor. The flashbacks only faded when Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked to the grave.

After the service was over and everyone began to leave, Elliot offered Olivia a lift to her apartment which she was thankful for but asked Elliot if she could have a moment alone. He respected the fact she needed sometime alone so he walked Lake back to his car, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts. Once she was alone she allowed the tears to come forth, rolling down her cheeks while tormenting herself about why Lauren couldn't have just simply taken the deal. ''_Those who fight monsters, should make damn sure, they don't become one._'' Lauren's final words flooded Olivia's mind as she stared into the open grave. She shivered at the memory. Those haunting last words of an FBI agent will stay with her forever. Olivia was lost in thought that she didn't realise the rain had stopped falling on her and turned to the side to see Elliot holding the umbrella above them. She saw concern taking over him. ''You okay?'' He asked ever so gently. Olivia blinked a couple of times, holding back the tears. She shook her head. ''No.'' Came a whisper. ''No, I'm not.'' Olivia dropped her gaze and stared at the ground. Elliot looked at her sadly, placing an strong hand on her shoulder. ''Let's get you home, Liv. It's freezing out and I don't want you to get cold.''

Olivia nodded, sniffling. ''Okay.'' Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her away from Lauren's grave and headed toward the car. He kept the umbrella above them as the downpour increased. He opened the passenger side door for his partner and she slumped herself into the seat.

It was a quiet journey back to Olivia's apartment and once they arrived at the apartment building, Elliot insisted on staying for a while to make sure she was okay. Olivia knew he wouldn't take no for an answer because he was just as stubborn as she was so she allowed him to follow her up to the building and once they were inside, Olivia headed straight to her bedroom to change into a pair of sweats while Elliot was in the kitchen, searching through the takeaway menus Olivia kept on the counter. He was starting to become peckish but he thought it was best to wait and see if Olivia was hungry enough to order a takeout. She returned a few moments later and he saw that not only had she changed into sweats but had washed her face free of makeup. She looked tired without it but to Elliot she still looked beautiful. ''Hey.''

''Hey.'' It was barley a whisper but he could hear the tiredness in her voice. ''Are you okay?'' He asked. Olivia nodded. ''I'm fine, Elliot. I'm just…'' Olivia trailed off, trying the right words to say that matched how she was feeling. Elliot walked toward her until he was stood in front of her. He gently placed a hand on her arm and she tiredly looked up at him. ''I'm just exhausted.'' She signed. Elliot gave her a crooked smile. ''Tell me what you need, Liv.'' His voice was soft and comforting. Olivia swallowed the growing lump in her throat. ''Can you just hold me? Please?''

Olivia felt like she was being desperate, almost begging but Elliot didn't say another word and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, holding her to him as she rested her head against her chest. He gently laid his chin on top of her head, his hand stroking the ends of her hair as he felt her relax in his arms. Today had drained her he knew, and all she wanted right now was for her partner to simply hold her in his arms. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
